Transformed
by Goddess Usagi
Summary: OneShot Its Halloween, and both Usagi and Mamoru have been forced into costumes by their friends, but they were incomplete until Usagi proposed a deal now Usagi's a fairy, and Mamoru is a Greek God, and they have no idea why!


Usagi giggled, as she scrutinised her costume; it lay on her bed, ironically it was a fairy outfit. Her friends had found out about her dislike of the mythical creature, and were forcing her to wear it. Ami and Mina had just left the room, to change into their own costumes, warning her that she was going to wear the costume, even if it was the last thing she did.

She sighed and began pulling on the outfit, first the short layered skirt and leotard, then the lace-up sandals, and some bands of flowers to fit around her thighs and upper arms. Usagi turned to look at herself in the full length mirror, almost grimacing as she saw how ridiculous she, a teenaged girl, looked in a fairy costume.

"Mina! Ami! This was a stupid idea! I mean, a fairy! I'm 15! And I hate fairies!" Usagi yelled, knowing they were probably just outside her door by now.

Sure enough, they entered at her yell, shaking their heads, and assuring her that she looked fine.

"You forgot to take your hair out, no wonder you look ridiculous! And you have to put this flower band on when we get to the party," Mina admonished, grinning evilly at her friend, "Now sit down and Ami and I'll take the hair out."

Usagi sighed, since she had met the girls, her life had gone completely insane, and each holiday, especially Halloween, was worse than normal. She closed her eyes and imagined the perfect outfit, the one she had wanted to wear, but no one had let her, telling her that they already had the best costume for her.

And now here she was, dressed as a fairy, her hair giving her an even more mythical look, "Remind me what made me want long hair?" Usagi grumbled to her friends.

"Well, it's a good thing you do!" Ami giggled, "Now you really do look like a fairy!"

Mina and Ami laughed at Usagi's glare, and laughed more when the glare reduced to a scowl. Mina pulled Usagi off the chair and dragged her out of her room, allowing Ami to grab the flower headband.

"At least I didn't end up looking like you two!" Usagi scowled more, glancing at Mina and Ami's matching Amazon outfits.

"Two?" Mina said happily, "Mako and Rei are going like us too! It's just you that looks different, and that's only because you owed us for that truth or dare game last week. Oh, and because we found this at that awesome costume shop."

Ami nodded in agreement, "Looks like you're the one drawing attention this year, not us! I swear I will never ever let you convince me to dress up like a panda or any type of animal ever again!"

* * *

Soon enough, all five girls reached the annual Halloween party at Motoki's arcade; it was a famous event, and always drew a large crowd from the local area.

Usagi looked around the party, scanning for familiar faces, and saw Motoki, determined on saying hello. She made her way over, but only at the last minute did she notice that Mamoru was standing next to him. Usagi glared, and continued on her way, almost making it to Motoki before Mamoru noticed her.

"Hello Odango Atama," Mamoru said sneakily, "I see the girls got you in that costume after all."

"Hello jerk, what're you supposed to be, Adonis? A bit full of yourself don't you think? And besides, no odangos tonight."

"I see, however aren't you supposed to have that flower band on your head?" Mamoru grinned, "I'd pay good money to see that."

"Hah, well you're not going to get it. Aren't you meant to have that olive band on your head?" She retorted, leaning forward to see the olive band closer, "Oh, gold too? You know, it doesn't look like your sort of costume."

"It isn't. My sort of costume I mean. Motoki made me wear it, he said something about a deal with Reika. That olive branch isn't going to go on my head in a million years." Mamoru looked at the olive leaf band resentfully, "I don't see why I need to."

Usagi smiled and looked slyly at the two head bands, "I'll put mine on, if you put yours on, deal?"

"Deal," he stuck out his hand and Usagi took it, shaking firmly. She looked at the flowers and sighed.

"Here goes, on three then, one, two… three." Both put the final piece of their forced outfits on, and looked at each other.

"You know, to be honest, I felt like something a lot more dramatic should have happened there, like the roof falling in or something," Mamoru grinned.

Usagi had to giggle, "Yeah, I know what you mean. Well, I'd better say hi to Motoki, I'll see you later, Adonis." The fairy girl added a little snide inflection to the last word, having to giggle more as she saw him walk away, dressed in only a golden tunic, sandals somewhat like her own, and the olive leaf branch on top of his golden frosted black hair.

Usagi calmed down, looking dolefully at the flowers just in her line of sight, and went to talk to Motoki and the girls, who were already talking excitedly.

* * *

It was about an hour later when Usagi decided that she needed to check that nothing terrible had happened to her outfit, and went to use the bathroom. She had been in there for a few minutes when she heard a knocking at the door, she opened it and found Mamoru there, looking awfully uncomfortable.

"Yes?" She said coolly.

"Can I take this thing off now?" He asked desperately, "Girls won't stop following me! And they won't stop with Greek God jokes!"

"Hey, it wasn't my idea that you wear the costume, just the olive leaves, and I don't mind if you take them off."

Mamoru smiled gratefully and reached to pull the leaves off, "They're stuck!" He groaned, "You know I hate to ask this, but help!"

Usagi grinned wickedly, "Only if I can take my flowers off too."

"Anything! Just help!"

Usagi had to giggle slightly at his desperateness, as well as seeing her enemy in such a state, but agreed, reaching for the leaves. A jolt went through her whole system as her fingertips touched the closest leaves. She pulled back instantly and reached for her own hair ornament, but neither hers nor his would come off.

"I.. I don't think I can!" She said unhappily, "Can you try to get mine off, and then I'll try with yours again?"

Mamoru agreed, quickly moving to pull the flowers off, and quickly moving back as the same jolt of energy went through his body.

"Uh-oh." Mamoru glanced at the two of them, looking first at the space where Usagi had been, and then at his own body.

"What's 'uh-oh'?" Mamoru heard a small, soft voice coming from the ground; he glanced and saw Usagi there, now with wings.

"Well, Usagi, you're about 3 inches tall, with wings, and I've just grown a whole lot of muscles and blonde hair. If I didn't know better, I'd say these hair ornaments had some sort of power!"

Usagi admired herself, looking at all of her 3 inches; "I have wings!" She yelped excitedly, 'How cool! I wonder if I can fly!" She made the wings flutter, and they automatically began to lift her into the air, "Oh my goodness, I can fly!" She fluttered up and sat on Mamoru's extra huge shoulder.

"My god Mamoru, you're huge! You've got to be about 7 feet tall, and your muscles, Kami-sama! Or am I just extra small? I'm confused." Usagi looked down at the floor, and almost yelped, she was so high up!

"I think it's a combination, Usagi," Mamoru said dryly, "So what do we do?"

"Well, we can't stay in here, I'm sure there are people out there wanting to use the bathroom; we need to go talk to Motoki and the girls about where they got these bands. I'm sure it was them that did this!" Usagi suggested, motioning towards the door.

"Alright," Mamoru agreed, steeling himself, "here goes; let's hope I don't break the door handle and get us stuck in here."

There was no problem with the door, although it felt like the lock might be permanently broken, "I'll have to pay for that…" Mamoru murmured, "Barrier 1, beaten; now only 3 or 4 more.."

Mamoru made his way back into the main area of the arcade, looking around for his blonde haired friend, which was easy, considering his height; the problem was going to be getting through the crowd and over to his friend, who was sitting on the other side of the room.

Usagi squeaked as the gigantic mass underneath her began moving forwards at a faster rate, she felt like she was sitting on a moving tree! At that moment Mamoru made a huge lunge forward and Usagi tumbled backwards off his shoulder, her wings only just catching her before she hit the ground. She grumbled and flew to his left ear, "I'm going to fly over, see you there. Have fun."

It didn't take Usagi long to reach the girls, the only problem was getting them to notice her; they were all immersed in a heated conversation with Motoki and Reika, making it extremely difficult to gain their attention. Finally, she resorted to pulling Mina's bangs and sitting on her nose. Mina yelped and stared at the small figure sitting on her nose, her eyes going cross-eyed in the process.

"Usagi! Is that you!" Mina blinked numerous times, trying to convince herself she hadn't fallen asleep in the middle of the party.

"Yes, it's me. For a bit more amusing, look at Mamoru over there," Usagi pointed towards the massive man, his muscles rippling as he strode towards Motoki, people quickly moving out of his way.

"Mamoru, is that you?" Motoki asked the approaching giant.

"Motoki. Where. Did. You. Get. The. Damned. Olive. Leaves." Mamoru growled, intimidating Motoki just a little bit.

"Umm, the same place the girls got Usagi's flowers! That new costume shop around the corner! Don't hurt me.. I had no idea!" Motoki cowered in the presence of his friend, who was scary when he was angry as a normal human; Motoki didn't want to know what his temper was like as a 7ft Greek God.

Mina thought for a second, looking between the two men then jumped up, "The lady at the store said it would only last til midnight, if that helps!"

"So the store lady has a Cinderella complex then," Usagi giggled, "Well this is kinda fun, I can fly Mina!"

Ami, Rei, Mina, Mako, Motoki and Reika all leaned in to get a closer look at Usagi, who was now sitting on Mamoru's giant palm.

"Wow Usagi," Mako breathed, awestruck, "They look so delicate, and you look so gorgeous! I can't believe you're a fairy!"

"And I can't believe Mamoru's actually Adonis! I mean, I remember the lady saying there might be effects to the costumes, but this is completely unexpected! Wow Mamoru, Usagi… Wow." Motoki just stared at the fairy and Greek God.

Reika had to laugh, "I think he's actually speechless! Nice work guys!"

Usagi giggled, jumping off Mamoru's hand and fluttering around Reika's head, "This is so much fun! Remind me why I dislike fairies?" the question was directed to her friends, who only shrugged.

"I dunno Usagi, you never told us why you dislike them!" Rei stated, reaching out a hand for Usagi to land on. Usagi landed and sat down, "Can we go outside? It's a little.. difficult to be this small and at a party of this size."

Mamoru nodded eagerly, "I'm getting a lot of weird looks from people here, and they're a lot worse than the girls who were making jokes before!"

The girls all agreed, but Motoki had to decline, "Unazuki's at a friend's house, or I'd leave her hear to look after this and go with you."

* * *

Half an hour later found the group of girls and Mamoru in the nearby Juuban Park, sitting on some benches that overlooked the lake that was the centre of the park. Usagi was flying around everyone's heads, constantly alighting upon Mamoru's shoulders.

"I'm so hyperactive right now! Its like I have magic or so much energy that has to be used," Usagi stated, flying circles around Mamoru's head. Oddly enough, they had discovered that, however soft Usagi's voice sounded, they could all hear her quite clearly.

"That's odd Usagi," Ami said, resisting the urge to pull out her Mercury computer and analyse the costume, "There's not way that costume should be able to impart such a 'fairy' trait into you."

Mina and Mako shrugged, "Who said it had to make sense?" said Mina, "Why does there have to be another explanation to this? Why can't it just be something that caused them to be changed, and that's the end of it?"

Usagi groaned, lying back onto the flat of Mamoru's shoulder, "You guys don't have to stay if you don't want. It looks like me and Mr Giant here are stuck like this for at least another 2 hours, so you might as well go and have fun. I'm sure Motoki's missing your company Reika, and Rei, didn't you say that you 4 had met some guys? Seriously, we'll be fine here together!"

The girls and Reika all looked at each other warily, the girls unwilling to leave their leader, Reika not wanting to be told off by Motoki for leaving Mamoru.

"She's right guys, go and enjoy the party, we'll be fine!" Mamoru agreed, making shooing motions with his hands, "Go on now, have fun."

Ami, Mina, Reika, Rei and Mako all stood and starting making their way back to the arcade, each looking back at the transformed pair at least once until they were out of eyesight.

"Thank God we got rid of them," Mamoru sighed, relaxing against the bench, which unfortunately couldn't hold his weight. It snapped, almost launching Usagi and Mamoru into the tree behind it.

Usagi had to laugh; this was really a rather amusing situation, considering all factors. She flew off Mamoru's shoulder and up onto a low lying branch, watching as Mamoru picked himself up off the wreckage of the bench and moved to rest against the tree.

'So, just you and me now, Adonis," the small fairy stated, looking down into the eyes of the god-like creature beneath her.

"Yeah, just you and me; which one of us dyu think will live to see their own bodies back?" Mamoru said, grinning up at the fairy girl.

"Definitely me, you couldn't catch me if you tried!" Usagi giggled again, sticking her tongue out at Mamoru.

"Is that a challenge?" Mamoru returned, standing up and reaching out for Usagi, but, predictably, he was too slow, and she had fluttered into the upper reaches of the tree.

"Fine, I couldn't catch you, truce?" Mamoru suggested, not able to believe he was having a civil conversation with the insufferable girl because they had both been changed into their costumes!

"Truce! But I win!" Usagi smirked at Mamoru, "Jealous?"

"Slightly," Mamoru said, smiling up at the sprite, "Coming down now?"

"Yeah, okay," she returned to her previous place on the lower branch, only to find a large hand picking her up and placing her on the other hand.

"You know, I didn't have a proper look at you before, mind if I do now?" Mamoru said, "I'm really rather intrigued by all this."

Usagi smiled and nodded, stretching out her now tiny hands to give him a proper look; she turned to show him her wings, and was rewarded with a butterfly light touch upon them. Usagi began laughing, "Hey, that tickles!" The wings were amazingly sensitive, and paper thin, as Mamoru's observations revealed; they also had hundreds of tiny veins and arteries running through them, and were covered in a small layer of hair, which caused the sensitivity.

"How high can you go?" Mamoru asked, standing up and extending his arm, "Would you mind trying? I'll catch you if you fall."

"Alright, let's see. When's the next time I'll be a fairy eh?" Usagi shot off his palm, flying higher than the tall pine tree they had been leaning against; she made it about 100 metres up before being unable to control her wings against the winds. True to his word, Mamoru caught her easily, long before she reached the ground.

"You know Mamoru, you're not as bad as I thought; I mean… well you know what I mean.. We're so horrible to each other and I guess it took this weird series of events to show me a different side of you," Usagi's words were hesitant, and softer than ever.

"You're not so bad yourself, Usagi," Mamoru joked, "But seriously, you're a lot nicer than I ever gave you credit for, so, sorry.."

"That's okay Mamoru, there's just something about us that always causes abrasiveness, I've come to expect it, really," Usagi smiled, running her hand along Mamoru's thumb, which she was using to hold onto his hand, swinging around to the other side of his hand and looking closer at his thumbnail, after all, when was the next time she'd be this small, and him so big?

"Yeah, I know what you mean, its as though… I dunno, as though we're drawn together. I know that sounds stupid and almost girly, but it feels so true, we're forced together," Usagi had to stare up at the god, surprised at the depth of the statement.

"I feel that way sometimes, like, even though we would never have met in normal circumstances, something wants us to be in the same proximity."

"Yeah…" Mamoru glanced at the clock on top of a nearby building, finding it was almost 11:30, "Looks like we've only got another half hour in this shape, what dyu say we try and discover any more abilities?"

"Sounds good! Show me how strong you are!" Usagi laughed as Mamoru punched his hand right through a tree, then pulled it out, shaking his hand in pain, "Wow, that's pretty strong!"

"Still hurts though," Mamoru grumbled, "You'd think it wouldn't hurt, but nooooo. Your turn Usagi, can you emit fairy dust?"

She shook herself and found golden dust fell from her hands and hair, "Yup! Alright, how deeps the water?"

"What does that have to do with powers?" Mamoru asked, looking at her oddly.

"You're supposed to be a God silly! Can you walk on the water? Can you do other god-like things, like create beautiful things?" Usagi said eagerly, watching Mamoru's face dawn with comprehension.

A look of intense concentration came upon Mamoru's face, and a crystal rose began constructing itself on his hand, next to Usagi. Usagi looked upon the rose with a look of wonder upon her face; she let go of Mamoru's thumb and made her way to the rose, kneeling to get a closer look. It smelt like a rose, but felt as smooth as glass, and had a reddish tinge to the petals.

"Mamoru… oh.." Usagi was speechless, "Will it last?"

"It ought to, there's no reason why it would disappear when we become ourselves again, in… 15 minutes or so."

Usagi sighed, "I almost don't want to be me again, this is such an experience."

"Yeah, I know what you mean, but it has to end… Why don't we see if we have any other abilities?" Mamoru suggested, and so, for the next 10 minutes they did, Mamoru pulling balls of water towards himself, making balls of light, more flowers, snow, anything he could think of. Usagi spent it flying and seeing what her fairy-dust could do. They found that almost anything was possible within those few minutes, Usagi even managed to bring Mamoru into flight with her, however unbelievable it was.

However, these powers were tiring, and they found that 5 minutes before midnight that they were exhausted. Mamoru sat heavily near the tree he had punched, and Usagi again rested upon his shoulder, this time using his neck as a back rest.

"That was fun," Usagi smiled, breathing heavily after the effort of taking Mamoru flying.

"That was incredible; I refuse to accept that we'll never do it again. Someday?" Mamoru asked her, pulling her off his shoulder and into his palm, gazing into her eyes.

"Someday," She promised, leaning forward and giving him a butterfly kiss on the cheek, "Someday."

There was an awkward silence, as Mamoru looked at Usagi with a shocked look, she could do nothing but duck her head to escape the gaze.

"Less than a minute now, Usagi-chan, then we will be ourselves again," Mamoru stood and used the last of his abilities, possibly the last time he would ever use them, and created another crystal rose, this one with the full colourings of a rose. Usagi flew, as high as she could, then alit on a tree branch, waiting to become herself again.

Mamoru and Usagi closed their eyes, and felt another jolt of energy; they opened their eyes, to find what they knew had to have occurred. They were themselves again.

"Back to normal, and Halloweens over," Usagi said softly.

"Yeah, but the party isn't," Mamoru was eager, "What say we go back?"

Usagi nodded eagerly and looked down, realising she was pretty high off the ground.

"Okay, but you have to help me down first."

Mamoru laughed as he looked up and saw her position in the tree, "Give me a second…" and climbed up a bit, using the hole as a boost. He stretched out his arm and guided her back down. Once they were back on the ground, Usagi realised she was holding his roses, the crystal ones. She went to hand them back to him, but Mamoru shook his head, indicating that they were for her.

Usagi smiled softly, an idea came into her head; she lent forward and kissed him gently on the lips. "To the party then!" She said eagerly once she pulled away, "I bet you still can't catch me!"

Mamoru smiled as she ran off, then followed her, this time easily catching her, "I win this time, what's my prize?"

"Well that depends, Adonis, what do you want?" Usagi grinned wickedly, then gasped as he kissed her.

"You."

* * *

**_HEY ALL! Oh my goodness I am so excited about this finished fic! I cannot believe i finally managed a long one shot! This took me a lot of work (considering I'm trying to write more of SUAKM) but its doneeee! WoOo! 10pages, are you impressed? I hope you all liked it as much as I loved writing it, and don't worry, I now have time to write more suakm and anon:D_**

**_xx Usa_**


End file.
